1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a respirator, and more particularly, to a respirator assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional respirator can suck the air by a high-speed fan located therein to provide the air for the patient of respiratory disease. Because most of the indoor air contains suspended particles, like dust, pollen, bacteria, and virus, the conventional respirator filters the suspended particles by a cotton-based screen. How many the suspended particles can be filtered depend on the capacity and material of the screen. Although the screen having smaller meshes can filter smaller particles, the density of the screen is higher to increase the resistance to the air, such that of the patient of low-pressure treatment breathing level may have breathing difficulty. Besides, such screen is disposable to have a short service life to increase the cost in operating the respirator.
There are reusable cotton-based screen. Although such reusable cotton-based screen can be detached for washing, its meshes are larger and subject to structural damage incurred in the process of the washing to allow smaller suspended particles or bacteria to pass therethrough. Besides, most of the conventional respirators each can be additionally connected with a filter mounted to its air outtake to prevent the suspended particles from passing through the screen and prevent the patient's lung from further injury caused by those suspended particles or bacteria. However, the additional filter in connection with the respirator used for the long-term residential treatment increases the medical cost for the patient.